Personal watercrafts have become very popular in recent years. An enthusiasm for competition has grown with this popularity, and as a result personal watercrafts have become increasingly faster. Many personal watercrafts today are capable of traveling at speeds above 60 mph. To attain such speeds, such watercrafts are typically driven by high power output motors.
Typically, these high output motors are of the internal combustion type and are lubricated with a motor oil as known in the art. Running a motor at a very high output, however, generates a great deal of heat particularly in the lubrication system of the motor. If the motor is continually run in this manner the lubricant's viscosity will break down and it will not be able to cool the engine properly. The viscosity break down could result in the engine overheating and eventually in full engine seizure.
It is therefore desired to provide a watercraft with a high output engine having a lubricating system which will not overheat and will provide proper lubrication for the engine.